


Is It Just Me

by samantha_leanne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_leanne/pseuds/samantha_leanne
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It had been weeks since you saw your boyfriend Noya flirting with Kiyoko. You made your way to the gym to surprise him at practice when you saw him practically drooling at the sight of her. He looked at her like she was the love of his life; the way he used to look at you. You couldn't help the tears that fell as you turned around and left hoping to go unnoticed by any other the platers. Unfortunately you ran into Tanaka as you were leaving. He tried to stop you, but you just pushed past him and left. It was then that you decided to distance yourself from Noya. He could never love you the way he loved _her_. He would never look at you like he looked at her. You were nothing and it was time you accepted that.

What you didn't know was Tanaka saw the tears that streamed down your face and instantly went to find Noya.

_“Hey Noya is YN okay?”  
_

_“I think so why?”  
_

_“She was standing at the entrance of the gym crying. I tried to ask her, but she just ignored me and walked away.”_

_Noya’s heart almost broke the moment he realized what he did. You saw him. He knew it. He felt so stupid. How could he do that to someone he loved with his whole heart? He knew he had to apologize to you, and that's exactly what he did._

Noya tried to apologize as soon as the realization hit him, but you refused to answer him. His name would pop up on your phone and it felt like your heart broke into more pieces. You couldn't bring yourself to read what he sent, so you ended up ignoring all of his messages.

Two weeks had passed and you successfully avoided running into Noya. You stopped going to his practices, his games, everything. You stopped talking to everyone in the volleyball club. You distanced yourself from everyone and everything. 

As you walked to school listening to music one morning you found yourself at school earlier than normal. You didn't notice where you were until you looked up and saw the gym. This was the first time you had been back since the incident. The gym was unlocked so you made your way inside and looked around. You found yourself missing the moments you and Noya had in here. He taught you how to play volleyball. You helped him with receiving. He even tried to teach you rolling thunder. You laughed at the memory of you falling over on top of him. He was a blushing mess and gave you a quick kiss before helping you up. It was the first time he had kissed you.

You looked around the gym and thought about all the other memories you guys had. You pulled out your phone and found yourself singing along to the song that was [playing](https://youtu.be/tsteQPvBT-Q).

_“It's been way too long for me to find it this hard. Sitting alone, my fingers picking the sofa apart. In attempt to distract from the fact that I miss you. I wonder if your friends have had to carry you home. And stay for the night because they don't want to leave you alone. Way before it was fun, it's becoming an issue.”_

Your mind goes back to the first day you met Noya. You were about to leave school and you found yourself walking past the gym. A volleyball had come flying out and had accidentally hit you in the face. You yelped in pain and out your hands up to your face as he ran out to apologize. He carefully took your hands off your face to look and see if you were injured and as soon as you saw his face you were a goner. He was the most handsome guy you had ever seen. A blush slowly made its way to your cheeks as you let him look you over, and you could've sworn you saw his cheeks get a little pink as well.

_I know it's cruel, but I kinda hope that you're tortured too. Tell me does you heart stop, at the party, when my name drops. Like you stood at the platform when the trains cross. Are you hurting? Yeah, you must be. Or is it just me? Tongue-tied, screaming on the inside, when I say that we broke up and they ask why. Are you crying in the shower like a freak? Or is it just me?_

After that first meeting it was like you two were inseparable. You had gotten each others numbers and ended up texting each other all the time. You found yourself waiting for his texts, and were disappointed when it was from anyone other than him. He had asked you to come watch his practices, saying he played better when you were there. You blushed like crazy, but agreed nonetheless, and it was easily some of the best memories you had made with him.

_I heard a rumour you've been spending some time with that blonde girl you work with and I know she's exactly your type. And my miserable mind's running wild with the picture, or are you there by yourself, dialing, redialing my number? And I'm calling your mother, spilling tears on my jumper again. The way I am.  
_

All of the boys in the club liked you, even Tsukishima. You would bring them snacks and cheer them on. Soon you found yourself helping them out in practice, and you couldn't believe the smile that Noya gave you the first time you helped out. He loved how invested you became in something he loved with all of his heart. It didn't take long for him to ask you out after that. 

_I know it's cruel, but I kinda hope you're tortured to. Tell me does you heart stop, at the party, when my name drops. Like you stood at the platform when the trains cross. Are you hurting? Yeah, you must be. Or is it just me? Tongue-tied, screaming on the inside, when I say that we broke up and they ask why. Are you crying in the shower like a freak? Or is it just me?_

Everyone on the team was so happy for you guys. It was easy to see how happy you made their libero, and you definitely did make him a better player. Seeing him happy made everyone on the team happy, and they all joked on how you were their lucky charm. You continued to help them practice and even gave them some ideas on some plays they could use. Noya’s eyes sparkled whenever he looked at you, and your eyes held as much love as they could for him. You had fallen in love with him and it was the best feeling in the world.

_'Cause this would be one whole lot easier. God, I know that's selfish but it's true. If underneath some calm exterior, you're all fucked up too._

As you looked around the gym it was like the pieces of your heart slowly glued themselves back together. The memories of you and Noya played in your mind on a constant loop as the song came to its end. Your first kiss, your first I love you, your first hug, your first fight, and so much more. So many of those moments happened between these four walls. You wouldn't change it for the whole world, and no matter how mad you were you couldn't stop loving him. You would love him for the rest of your life.

_Tell me does you heart stop, at the party, when my name drops. Like you stood at the platform when the trains cross. Are you hurting? Yeah, you must be. Or is it just me? Tongue-tied, screaming on the inside, when I say that we broke up and they ask why. Are you crying in the shower like a freak. With only cigarettes for company? Are you crying in the shower like a freak? Or is it just me?  
_

A sigh escaped your lips as you finished singing along to the song. You decided to look around the gym one last time before leaving. As your eyes fell on the doorway you found yourself staring into the eyes of the man you love the most.

_“Noya?”_


	2. Chapter 2

Listen to the song: [Here!](https://youtu.be/edkIu9YOPAY)

* * *

It had been two weeks since you last talked with Noya and he was going crazy. He wanted nothing more than to apologize for what you saw. He knew what it must have looked like, but he was over Kiyoko. He had been from the moment he laid eyes on you. Nobody could compare to you. You were his everything and he was telling Kiyoko how in love with you he was. That’s what you had seen. 

As soon as Tanaka came in and told him what happened he knew you misunderstood what was going on. He knew you were a little jealous of Kiyoko, but he wished you trusted him enough to know he would never cheat on you. Before you had dated he told you about his crush on her. He wanted to be honest and open about everything. He didn't know telling you would amount to this. 

He tried everything he could think of to apologize to you. You were avoiding his texts, his calls, him in general, and he hated it. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. He loved you and only you. He wasn't ready to give up on you or your relationship. He just had to think of a way to show you how much he really loved you.

He was up earlier than normal one morning and decided to go to school early to practice his speech. He was walking up to the gym doors practicing when he heard your voice. He quietly made his way to the doors and was stunned when he saw you inside singing. One of the things he loved most about you was your voice. You had the voice of an angel and every time you sang to him he would compliment you. 

It had been so long since he heard your angelic voice that he couldn't bring himself to interrupt you. Instead he leaned on the door frame and listened as you sang your heart out. The lyrics punching holes into his heart along the way. 

When the song finally finished he watched as you looked around the gym before your eyes landed on his.

_“Noya?”_

“Hello beautiful. It’s been awhile.” He said as he made his way over to you.

“I was actually just leaving.” 

“Please wait.” He begged as he quickly grabbed your hand. “Please just let me explain.”

“Explain what? How you would rather be with Kiyoko? I already know and I don’t need to hear it Noya.” 

“It wasn’t what it looked like!” He shouted as tears started to fill his eyes.

“I was never enough for you.” You whispered as tears filled your eyes once more.

“You are enough for me. YN you are _everything_ to me.” He cried out as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He watched as you just stood there staring at him, wiping your own tears in the process.

“I was telling her how _happy_ you make me, and how in love with you I am.” He whispered as he watched your face. “I love you, more than anything in the whole world.”

You started to cry harder and he couldn't help but pull you into his arms, holding your head into his chest. You wrapped your arms around his waist and cried.

“Can I play you something?” He asked after holding you for a few minutes. “It might help explain how I feel about you.” 

He watched you give him a small nod before he pulled out his phone and played you one of the most beautiful songs you ever heard. You watched as he softly sang along as the song played. 

_Tear drops when you look away. I see color runnin' down your face. To give it, to give it away._

_Then you try to smile when you look at me, a_ _nd you say, “Baby, don't you ever leave.”_ _I just want you, I want you to stay._

_And when you tell me you love me, how do I deserve you?_ _When you tell me you need me, how could I hurt you? Cause you are my everything. And you are my everything._

He looks at you as the tears stream down his face softly continuing to sing along.

_Don't call askin' if I love you. Cause you're all, there's nobody above you. And I'm not gonna, not gonna lie._

_Oh, I'll say a thousand times you're beautiful. Cause baby, you're the only love I'll ever know. For the rest of my, rest of my life._

_And when you tell me you love me, how do I deserve you? When you tell me you need me, how could I hurt you? Cause you are my everything. And you are my everything.  
_

_And when you tell me you love me, how do I deserve you? When you tell me you need me, how could I hurt you? Cause you are my everything. And you are my everything.  
_

His gently places his hands on your face and looks deep into your eyes as he sings the next part. The love in his eyes shining bright. 

_You are my everything  
And you are my everything  
And you are my everything  
Oh, you are my everything_

_And when you tell me you love me, how do I deserve you? When you tell me you need me, how could I hurt you? Cause you are my everything. And you are my everything.  
_

_And when you tell me you love me, how do I deserve you? When you tell me you need me, how could I hurt you? Cause you are my everything. And you are my everything._

The song finishes and he gently puts his forehead against yours as he lets out a small sigh. You stand there for a long time before either of you say anything. 

“I am so sorry I made you feel like you weren't enough. I hope listening to this explains how I feel a little bit more. I love you with everything I have.” 

“I love you too Noya.” You whispered as you pull your forehead away from his to look into his beautiful eyes.

“Say it again.” He cried out as his eyes gloss over with tears.

“I love you Noya.” You laughed quietly as you looked back at him with your own teary eyes.

You stayed like that for a few minutes, staring into each others eyes, relishing in the feeling of being in each others arms again. 

You slowly put your lips on top of his and kiss him with all you have. His lips quickly press against your own and that's how you spend the remainder of your morning before school starts. Wrapped in each others arms, lips locked onto each others. For the first time in a long time you were both happy. 


End file.
